Blueberry Cheesecake
by TheWallTalksBack
Summary: A short story of LXLight. L drags Light out of bed in the middle of the night to have a snack, and Light is not happy, that is until he gets a tastes of his own. YAOI! BOYXBOY! Please don't flame! :3
1. Cheese cake

A vein twitched in Light's temple as he glanced at the clock on the wall opposite him

A vein twitched in Light's temple as he glanced at the clock on the wall opposite him. 2:48 am. Why was he sitting in a kitchen at two in the morning? His brown eyes then focused his answer, the man sitting across from him. Ryuzaki. Or L if you would prefer to call him that. The man sat with his legs to his chest, his dark eyes watching his plate of blueberry cheesecake as if it was about to sprout legs and run away, while holding his fork daintily between thumb and index finger.

Light gave an exasperated sigh as he watched the famous detective slowly consume the first bit of the custardy treat speared on his fork, the chain connecting them jingling merrily, as he irritably recalled what happened previous this midnight food venture.

"Light-kun… Light-kun…"

Light gave an annoyed grunt and rolled over, only to be gently prodded in the back.

"What, Ryuzaki?" He hissed.

"I'm Hungry" He heard him say, the tiniest hint of whine in his voice.

"Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid not Light-kun, I can't think on an empty stomach"

Light groaned and sat up, glaring at L, who was perched precariously on his computer chair. "Fine…. But only a quick snack"

The quick snack had turned into three doughnuts, a slice of chocolate cake and he was now on his second slice of cheesecake. Light gave another sigh as he ran a hand through his now messy brown hair. Ryuzaki glanced up as he heard his companion grumble something under his breath.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, would you like an-"

"No" Light quickly interjected, glaring daggers at the older man. "Just please hurry so I can get back to sleep" He added moodily.

"Of course, Light-kun" L watched Light closely for a few moments, as if calculating Light's next move. Once satisfied He simply went back to consuming his sweet treat. Light found himself watching Ryuzaki as he ate, noticing the very particular way he went about it. He would use the fork to cut it into similar bite sized pieces, spear it with the fork, dip it in the blueberry sauce that had leaked onto the plate then bring it to his mouth, oh but it didn't stop there. He would then use his tongue to pull it off the fork, while at the same time used that apparently skilled muscle to lick off the remainder of the cake on the fork.

Light watched him repeat this with every bite he took, finding himself wondering if he was as skilled with that thing in kissing as he was eating. Once L was finished with his cake he licked his lips clean, however missing a bit of blueberry sauce on his upper lip.

Light leaned across the table and licked away the offending syrup, causing Ryuzaki's eyes to widen in surprise as he fell back out of his chair with a sickening THUD, but he appeared to be unharmed as he scrabbled back onto his feet, staring at Light as if he had grown a second head.

"Light-kun!?" He questioned in disbelief.

Light simply smiled and headed towards their shared bedroom, tugging gently at the chain that connected them. "Hmm… that cheesecake is good, I'll have to have a slice some time, now c'mon, I want to go to bed."

Without warning Light was suddenly pulled to the floor, giving a slightly shocked grunt as he felt something heavy land on his chest, but further sound was cut off by a pair of warm lips crashing down with bruising force onto his own. Without hesitation Light kissed back, a steamy hot battle of tongues fallowing suit.

After a few moments the two broke the kiss, both breathless as Ryuzaki spoke from his perch on top of Light, "Your not going back to bed now."


	2. Ice Cream

_You know… I originally wasn't going to continue this but the very small but encouraging amount of reviews I got inspired me. This chapter was going to be an entirely different fan fiction but I guess I could make it the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ice cream.

Light gave a silent sigh for what seamed to be the hundredth time that day, fallowed by a not-so silent yawn, catching the attention of two blank onyx eyes.

"Is Light-kun tired? Or perhaps he is trying to get out of work so that we don't catch onto the fact that he is Kira" Ryuzaki stated as if simply talking about the weather, earning a glare from Light.

"You know damn well why I'm tired Ryuzaki" This comment brought a teasing smile to the detective's lips, but his eyes were void of emotion.

"Why would you be tired, Light?" Matsuda piped up, causing a blush to creep its way up Light's cheeks. Damn, he forgot the rest of the team was still there.

"Ryuzaki pulled me out of bed at two in the morning with his sugar cravings" He lied easily but that wasn't the only reason he was tired. Matsuda accepted this answer and went back to work. In truth, Ryuzaki took it upon himself to give Light a very pleasing but excruciatingly time-consuming blowjob. Time that he could have been sleeping. Not that he's complaining. Who knew the ebony-haired detective who had probably never had a sexual experience in his life was so skilled with his mouth. Then again, with the way he used it to eat…

No! That was not a good thing to think about at that moment! If he got a boner in front of everyone… well that would be downright embarrassing. He'd get Ryuzaki back for this. The most famous detectives could turn him on with the simple act of eating, so he would do the same. Just you wait Ryuzaki.

A tiny smirk played at his lips as Watari entered the room, rolling in a cart with bowls of Ice cream, one for everyone. Ryuzaki's was, of course, the largest by far. The old man then passed them out to each of the team members, offering different toppings.

Light had a simple bowl of Vanilla ice cream, covered in warm caramel sauce. Now the only thing left was to get Ryuzaki's attention. He picked up his spoon and glanced over at the detective who was slowly consuming his food as always. Light looked down at his bowl and gave and audible sigh, gaining the desired attention. He scooped some off the chilled treat into the spoon and lifted it up; causing a long string of caramel to form, then break, dangling from the spoon. He leaned forward and delicately collected it with his tongue.

Light could feel those black orbs on him but he pretended he didn't as he flipped the spoon and placed it on his tongue, tasting the rich, yet slightly spicy caramel and the sweet vanilla at once. He allowed the ice cream to melt on his tongue before lapping it up and swallowing.

He repeated this until there was only one scoop of the sweet treat left in his bowl. He was about to eat it when he felt his chair jerk around and a hot tongue plunge into his mouth. His eyes closed at once as his tongue fought the intruder for dominance of the kiss.

However the winner of the contest wouldn't be decided because Light's father chose that very moment to look over and yell, "RYUZAKI!? WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE LORD ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!?" effectively causing the two to pull apart, panting slightly and looking at the slightly scared and very shocked team.

Shit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hope you liked it! I have no idea what to put for the next chapter so feel free to suggest things! I 3 comments! They make me feel proud of my work and well… I have low self-esteem… Thank you to everyone who commented! I hope you comment in the future! I should just STFU now… :3_


	3. Twinkies

_I'm sorry it took so long! ;A; Enjoy_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twinkies

The only thing that Light could manage to think was Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

He was in quite the predicament after all. He was currently seated next to Ryuzaki on one of the two black couches that faced each other in the main room of the task force building, only divided by a contemporary glass coffee table. Mr. Yagami was seated across from the two teenagers, his pale face buried in his hands as he tried to process what happened.

Ryuzaki, however, appeared completely unfazed by the entire situation, simply staring off blankly, his thoughts, if he had any, unrevealed by his emotionless mask. That was something about the world's smartest detectives that annoyed Light the most. Ryuzaki never revealed what he was thinking or how he felt about something and if he ever told you he was happy or sad you felt like slapping him so he would show it on his face.

Light's thoughts were interrupted by his father's voice breaking the silence. "Ryuzaki?" He was a bit relieved that he was probably not going to be blamed for what happened, even if it was mostly his fault. After all, he was a saint in his father's eyes.

"Yes, Yagami-san?" Ryuzaki replied impassively.

"Why…. Were you kissing my son?" Light couldn't help but stiffen at the question, glancing over at Ryuzaki, curious of his answer.

There was a long silence that fallowed, both father and son watched Ryuzaki, waiting tensely for an answer. After about three minutes of thick silence the three words you would never expect to be used in the same sentence by the man slipped past his lips. "I don't know."

Another silence fallowed, this time shorter. "What?" Both Yagamis asked in unison.

"I don't know." Ryuzaki repeated. "I don't know why I kissed Light-kun. The urge just came over my and before I could stop myself…" He trailed off and pressed his thumb to his lips, chewing on his skin gently. "It is very annoying not knowing why I did something." He didn't look annoyed in the least, which made Light a little irritated himself.

Before either man could reply Watari entered with a platter of Twinkies. Not just any Twinkies. Strawberry cream filled Twinkies. If Light weren't so nervous he would've questioned Ryuzaki's tastes. Personally he hated Twinkies. Strawberry cream-filled or otherwise. The onyx-haired man thanked Watari before he left.

Mr. Yagami sighed and stood, excusing himself to the bathroom, leaving the two young men alone. Light was left to watch Ryuzaki consume those disgusting American treats, but this time he didn't focus on the way the man ate but how he was always so emotionless. Sense Light had met him he had seen the infamous L smile and frown but no matter the expression he made his eyes never reflected these emotions, like he was dead inside. Like he wasn't even human. The thought upset Light a little bit.

Light's thoughts were interrupted once again as he noticed Ryuzaki was mere millimeters from his face. Light gave a sound of surprise and jumped back. "What the hell, Ryuzaki!" He yelled, now breathing hard.

"Light-kun looked upset. Maybe Light-kun wants a Twinkie too?" Ryuzaki held out the Twinkie and Light simply glared at it like it was something deadly. "Perhaps not. Does Light-kun not like Twinkies?" He asked, bringing the sponge cake to his lips and taking a bite, licking the crumbs and cream from his lips.

"No, I hate them" This caused Ryuzaki to look at him curiously, as if trying to fathom how anyone could hate anything with copious amounts of sugar in it. "And thanks not what I'm upset about."

"Then what is Light-kun upset about?" Ryuzaki asked as he consumed the rest of the Twinkie.

"Are you sure you don't know why you kissed me?" Light asked.

"I believe it was your fault I did in the first place." Ryuzaki replied, eating another Twinkie. "The way you were eating that ice cream… it made me wish I was the ice cream and you were licking me until I melted."

The metal image made Light shiver. He simply _had_ to try that some time. He found himself leaning over and capturing Ryuzaki's lips with his own, licking across them to coax them open. At first he didn't get a response but after a moment Ryuzaki kissed back, but Light noticed he kissed like he had to, not because he wanted to. This caused Light to pull back and open his mouth to question the man when his father re-entered the room.

He would have to question Ryuzaki about this later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It did come out the way I wanted. X.x Oh well…_


End file.
